1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement instrument, a measurement method, a measurement system, and a program.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-30786 discloses a measurement method of the wheel axis loads and weights of vehicles passing through bridges in which, in measurement units of the weights of vehicles passing through bridges, the running speeds of passing vehicles are detected by installing multiple sensors for speed detection along running paths, the wheel axis locations and the number of wheel axes of passing vehicles are detected by installing sensors for wheel axis detection in running paths, passing vehicles are recognized using running speeds and wheel axis locations, the deformation amounts of bridges are measured multiple times within set measurement durations for the wheel axes of at least the passing vehicles that have been recognized by installing measurement units of deformation amounts in the bridges, and the weights of the passing vehicles are computed on the basis of vehicle recognition data and the measurement data of the deformation amounts for wheel axes.
However, in JP-A-2005-30786, multiple sensors for speed detection are installed along running paths on bridges at predetermined intervals, and sensors for wheel axis detection are installed. Therefore, in JP-A-2005-30786, a number of kinds of sensors are used, and thus there is a problem in that high costs are required and great efforts are taken for installation of sensors and the like.